Addicted
by Druzilla
Summary: After Angel left Buffy, she sleeps with Parker like in the show but after he dumps her the day after she gets bored of her life and goes to LA. There she picks up a bad habit and a jackass boyfriend, Sebastian. She dyes her hair and changes her name.
1. Buffy?

Title:Addicted  
by:CrazyDru  
Summary:After Angel left Buffy, she sleeps with Parker lik in the show but after he dumps her the day after she gets bored of her life and goes to LA. There she picks up a bad habit and a jackass boyfriend, Sebastian. She dyes her hair and changes her name.  
Disclaimer:Don't own anythin. Don't sue.  
Couples:A/?, B/S and the normal ones on the show.  
Rating:PG or PG-13. but there is some well swearing and stuff so ,maybe it's supposed to be higher. let me know if ya think so.  
Author's note: I know this is a little like Cruel Intentions with the names and stuff but it's not like that. Well, my fav. movie is CI. but he doesn't have a step-sister or stuff like that. It's basically the same character but not quite the same character. ok? I'm having a major writers block, so don't be surprised if it' total crap.  
Timeline:4/1  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Buffy arrived to LA, before she had left Sunnydale she had changed her name and hair color. She went to stay with her dad, Later on she went to a club. There she met a charming young man,  
  
"And what is your name?" Buffy asked as she looked at the guys, she was wearing a low-cut black dress and black high-heeled strappy shoes.  
  
"My name is Sebastian Merteuil. Your name?" He looked at the black haired beauty in front of him,  
  
"My name is Katherine. Have you lived here long?" Buff asked as they started dancing,  
  
"All my life. You?"  
  
"Till I was 16 then I moved, then came back here." They danced a little more then went to Sebastian's flat,  
  
**FOUR MONTHS LATER**  
Angel was bored, not many vamps out tonight. Then he hears a scream, when he comes around the corner into an ally he sees a vamp drinking the boyfriend or something and the girl was on the ground with wounds in her neck but not dead. Angel could smell that there was a quite a bit of drugs in the girls blood. *Poor girl.* Angel thought as he staked the vamp, (I'm just babbling here. I have no idea if a vamp would drink her with the drugs or not. Just this particular vamp didn't want to. ok? ~CrazyDru) The boyfriend hadn't lost that much blood, he was still conscious. Angel helps the girl up, who is coming around, up. Though there wasn't much light he would know her anywhere and of course enhanced night-vision because of the vampire-thingy.  
  
"Buffy?" He looks in to the face of the black-haired girl, still the same green eyes though they held something else and she was most possibly high. (still babbling here, people. ~CrazyDru)  
  
"What was that and who are you?"  
  
"It's me, Angel. Don't you remember me?" What the hell had happened to her?  
  
"Don't know any Angels but do know a few devils." She laughs as her boyfriend comes up to her and she puts a her arms around his waist,  
  
"Thanks, man. You saved us. I'm Sebastian and this is my dark-clothed but beautiful girlfriend, Katherine." Angel just now looked at the way Buffy is dressed. A short mini, mini skirt of black leather, (of course! ~CrazyDru) a very, very short red suede top, a black leather jacket and knee high, 5" heeled black leather boots.  
  
"We have to be going now, do stuff. bye!" Buffy drags Bastian out of the ally and they leave, Angel goes to his office.  
  
AT ANGEL'S OFFICE:  
"So, anything interesting happen tonight?" Cordy asked as Angel walked in,  
  
"Well, I saved a couple from a vamp. Well, the vamp wasn't interested in the girl..."  
  
"Why? he gay or something?" *What a stupid question.* Angel thought,  
  
"No, she was just full of drugs."  
  
"That's just sad." Cordy saw the sadness in her bosses eyes,  
  
"What?" He sits down,  
  
"It was Buffy but her ~boyfriend~ said her name was Katherine and her hair was black. The clothes were almost just leather. Except for her skimpy top." Cordy had her mouth wide open,  
  
"Oh, My god! You sure it was her?" She might not have liked Buffy much but Buff so did not deserve that.  
  
"Yes! It was her. Maybe we should phone someone in Sunnydale and ask what happened to her."  
  
"Okay but hey, remember you have to go to a dance with me tomorrow. You promised. It's at Merteuil estate. Very important for my acting career." (of course. How predictable was that? ~CrazyDru)  
  
"Ok."  
-----  
  
TBC........  
  
(Tell me what ya think. This story is the result of reading to many Crule Intesions fanfic and a major writers block. Please R&R!!!!! ~CrazyDru) 


	2. Author's note

Author's note: I've already finished tis fic and a sequle but my PC has been broken and have to get a new one. I only get to a computer at me mums work or at school. so, it takes a while to update. Sorry, I'm really sorry. I'll try to update this story. It's just not that good.  
  
~CrazyDru, Iceland  
11.02.2003 


	3. crimson red

ADDICTED  
  
by: Crimson Snow (Kasha1, Dru)  
  
Disclaimer in 1'st Chapter.  
  
A/N: It's been awhile since I've written a Buffy fanfic, well, acually I'm not gonna write it. It's already finished, but just on paper. I wrote this way back in 2002. It's kinda mix of BtvS, Angel and Cruel Intensions. Except, it's kinda not very CI-y. I only use the guys name (Sebastian). It's sebastian but still not the movie sebastian. you know, he acts diffrently. But still in essence Sebastian. Just read the summary and A/N the 1'st chapter. And Kathrine is Buffy, just with short, black hair. And keep in mind I wrote this fic two years ago and feed back is a must. I live on it, I really need it.~ Dru, 19.02.2004  
  
~*~  
  
*SUNNYDALE:*  
  
"Hello? Angel? Why hello, long time since I've heard from you ... You did? ... What! ... That's awfull .. Black? ... Dear lord ... Yes ... Goodbye." Giles hangs up and looks at Anay, Xander, Willow & Oz.  
  
"Who was it, Giles?" Wiloow asked the sad looking watcher.  
  
"That was Angel...." He pauses.  
  
"We knew that already. What did he say?" Xander asked.  
  
"He saved a couple from a vamp tonight. The vamp didn't actually want the girl. She seemed to be quite 'HIGH' as you would say."  
  
"So, why would he call to tell us that?" Xander said.  
  
"The girl was Buffy. She has apparently dyed her hair black and her ~boyfriend~ told Angel that her name was Kathrine." Everyone was shocked.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Was the only thing Willow could think of saying.  
  
~*~  
  
*THE DANCE NEXT NIGHT:*  
  
Buffy tried not to be too high when her boyfriends family held these things. They didn't know about her little problem. They thought she was an angel. So glad that their son (like they cared!!) had finally found a lady and was in a relationship.  
  
She had on a silk dress that showed all the right curves, it was crimson red.   
  
to be continued.....  
  
A/N: this chapter was longer but I had only written this much of it when I had to go with my family downtown because of some winter-festival thing. Actually kinda nice, except for it was really, really cold and I wasn't very well dressed for the cold. BUt the laser-show thing over the harbor, or near it, was nice but we didn't watch the whole thing. TOO COLD!!! I'll post the rest later. ~ dru 


End file.
